Mystville RP/Miscellaneous
This article provides miscellaneous and uncategorisable information and details regarding Mystville RP. Events in Mystville The following is a guide to all special events that had a chance of occuring in Mystville. Mystville Menus The following were the available foods and drinks from the Saloon, Tiki Bar, Sax Lounge, and Sushi Bar. Arcade Machine Guide The following are descriptions and guides of how to play each arcade machine purchasable from the Store. Lottery Machine The lottery machine was a special furniture item purchasable from the Store that allowed for the printing of scratchcards. The machine had three slots, labelled "1", "5", and "10", representing the amount of dollars required. What sort of scratchcard you got and how much you won depended on how much you paid. Each scratchcard had three squares with images hidden beneath; if, after scratching all three squares off, the three images matched, the card could be fed back into the machine and the prize money would be dispensed. *The $1 slot yields an Egyptian-themed scratchcard, labelled "Cash Mummy", with a possible prize of $10. Possible images include a scarab beetle, cobra, Eye of Horus, flamingo, goose, jackal head, or vulture. *The $5 slot yields a farmyard-themed scratchcard, labelled "Milking For Moolah", with a possible prize of $50. Possible images include an ice cream sundae, cheese wheel, cow, cowbell, bottle of milk, pile of poop, or T-bone steak. *The $10 slot yields an alien-themed scratchcard, labelled "The Emperor's Coffers", with a possible prize of $100. Possible images include an alien head, flying comet, crescent moon, ray gun, star, UFO, or ringed planet. Metal Detector The metal detector could be a very lucrative tool. It could be used in the desert to find treasures hidden under the surface, which could then be brought back to the Store to be sold in exchange for a wad of cash. The metal detector was powered by a nuclear fuel rod, and was capable of detecting a total of five items before the power ran out. The nuclear fuel rod in the metal detector could be replaced with another to return power and resume use. Here is a list of all detectable items and details in regards to each. *Lead Rock ($25) - A lump of lead in the shape of a rock. *Nuclear Fuel Rod ($40) - A bright yellow and green radioactive rod. *Copper Bar ($100) - A shiny copper ingot. *Spaceship Part ($150) - A strange piece of sharp metal belonging to an alien spaceship. *Silver Bar ($250) - A shiny silver ingot. *Mummified Alien ($345) - The mummified corpse of an alien, perfectly preserved. *Gold Bar ($500) - A shiny gold ingot. Copper, Silver, and Gold Bars could alternatively have been processed using the money-printing machine in the Vault for twice as much profit. Pirate Cards Keep an eye out around Mystville for these pirate-themed cards. You can choose to try and collect them all, or you can sell them for some money at the Store. The true purpose of these cards is unknown, as are how they end up in Mystville, but Johnny Smith must have quite a collection by now. Standard cards were worth $5, whereas the rare ghost cards were worth $10. Cannon and Rum cards seem to also have been especially rare, being worth $25. card_pirate.png|Olde Salty card_pirategirl.png|Mean Marie card_beard.png|Crazy Beard card_lady.png|Pretty Bonnie card_sailor.png|Ugly Pedro card_monkey.png|Captain Moogoo card_captain.png|Pepper Pete card_skeleton.png|Bonesly card_pirate_g.png|Olde Salty card_pirategirl_g.png|Mean Marie card_beard_g.png|Crazy Beard card_lady_g.png|Pretty Bonnie card_sailor_g.png|Ugly Pedro card_monkey_g.png|Captain Moogoo card_captain_g.png|Pepper Pete card_skeleton_g.png|Bonesly card_cannon.png|Cannon card_rum.png|Rum Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:Mystville RP Category:History